pouetpu_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew14
Andrew14 is one of the veterans of Super Mario Flash, and the most tenured user of Pouetpu-games. He first joined Pouetpu-games on April 9, 2009, then he joined SMFE (Super Mario Flash Extra Forums) on May 19, 2009. This user is the founder, and currently a co-owner of Pouetpu-games premier xat chat, SuperMarioFlashPlace, along with Mario Blight, Markeyruiz97, and the chat's bot, PouetpuBot. As well, he is currently a Forum Moderator, and a Level Rater on SMFE. Andrew is known as a beloved figure, the most senior user, and the face of Pouetpu-games, as well as one of the all-time greats. =History= 2007-2009 In 2007, Andrew discovered Super Mario Flash for the first time. He got interested in the game, so he decided to play it. Then, he checked out the Level Editor, and decided to create a level of his own. Apparently, he never got around into expanding his interest, and he never bothered with Super Mario Flash since. A year later, he started to regain interest of the game, making some levels for fun. Though, he would forget about the game until 2009, where once again, he would play SMF, right up to the point where he notices a get codes link. He clicked it, and that's where te legacy of Andrew14 was born. First stint at Pouetpu-games: April 2009-June 2009 Andrew would initially join by the username, Andrew14, which featured his real name, and the age where he joined by that time. A few days later, he posted his first level, called Practice Level. It was a castle level, that had Bowser at the end. It became a success, and the result was that it became a Best Level. Prior to 2012, it was his most successful level, receiving approximately 50 rates, until Hells Gate became his most rated level. At the time, he became friends with another senior member, PieHunter, along with Horatiu Botez, Marioplayer789, slow ride, and sup-sup. Since the Fans/Friends counter was created in May 2009, he ad gained an impressive amount of Fans/Friends throughout the period of time, which made him a popular user. Andrew discovered a link that from Gamer_Mason on May 19, 2009. It was a link to SMFE. He clicked it, and checked out the forum. Afterwards, he would join as Donovan789. By June 2009, the fake raters have been invading Pouetpu-games, and Andrew left Pouetpu-games on a regular basis, as he moved on to other sites, such as SMFE. He would make sporadic appearances at certain points, but he did not return to full activity. First stint at SMFE: September 2009-May 2010 Andrew started becoming active on SMFE for the first time in September, by logging in to his Donovan789 account. Right afterwards, he asked Amanda to change his username to Andrew14. From there, he saw users such as PieHunter, MarioPlayer789, and slow ride (who became Master Ride, thanks to Andrew), who also moved there, due to the fake raters. As well, he met users such as Amanda, Dj Gopher, Dr.Goomba, Dxthegod, Gamer_Mason, Jordan, Landotron, Nick, southpole, T-Nawtical, Xyrz, and Zatchmo. Andrew made himself well know at SMFE, as a super poster, due to him posting significantly. He rose the ranks on the leaderboards. By the time his first year anniversary as a member of SMF, his post count was around 600 posts. As time progresses, Andrew started gaining interest on becoming a staff member. He went for Junior Member, and he became a favorite to become one, but never got the role. First time promotion to Level Rater By May 2010, MarioZone, who was a Level Rater Administrator at the time , promoted Andrew, along with Master Ride to Level Rater. By then, he gained the right to have his rates count as two, and have the ability to move levels to their destined sections, based on the total result. He was only a Level Rater for five weeks, due to a mass demotion, that got him relieved, and a few other users, from the group. Afterwards, he was no longer as active, and them he would disappear all together for a while. Second stint at SMFE: May 2011-present After being away for a while, Andrew came back, meeting an up and coming user known as Pika-Pika. Again, Andrew would pick up right where he left off, by being a posting-happy user. Eventually, he strived for a spot in the Junior Members group again, but again, would fail to get a spot, as the group disbanded. Then, he looked at becoming a Forum Moderator, but he never got promoted. Second stint at Pouetpu-games, joining Xat: September 2011-present A couple of months later, Andrew discovered a new game created by Pouetpu, which is Super Mario Flash 2, a sequel to the first. It was based on Super Mario World, and it also contains some Super Mario Bros. 3 features. He decided to try out the new game, so he logged into Pouetpu-games, and clicked on the link that leads to it. He got interested in the new game, and he would ultimately make his first SMF2 level, which is a submarine level. Not too long later, Andrew discovered xat, which is a chat site. By then, he would get an account there, known as Andrew14Mega. He entered a chat group named przem1994, which is owned by przem1994, a user he met at his chat. along with Przem, he met up and coming users such as 09dhowell, and DRM. In March 2012, Przem made him a moderator of his chat, until its closing. After it closed, Andrew moved to another chat named Markeyruiz97, owned by Markeyruiz97. He would meet Markey, and stayed at his chat until its closing. From there, he became a name for himself once again, by posting great levels, and being a great user. Throughout his stay, Andrew would meet 7SuperMarioBros7 (aka MarioMaster7771), BrokenAce, Editor:_Teije(TCEM | |), JMuth561, Mario Blight, and Zeldamaster12. Andrew would become an owner of Markey's chat in August 2013, and that is the rank he currently holds there, but is no longer active, due to the relocation to another chat. Promotion to Forum Moderator, second time promotion to Level Rater: December 2013-present As of December 4, 2013, glitchblaster555 finally promotes Andrew to Forum Moderator at SMFE, after three and a half years as a candidate. A month later, DRM, who is the current Level Rater Co-Administrator, promotes Andrew to Level Rater, for the first time since May 2010. Andrew is currently riding his second stint as a LR. Pouetpu-games ownership pursuit, developing Super Mario Flash 3, founder of SuperMarioFlashPlace: December 2013-present After a controversial event that has transpired, which forced Markey to resign as main owner of his chat, Andrew created a brand new group, SuoerMarioFlashPlace. To this day, it is the primary chat for Pouetpu-games users, that is owned by Andrew. It also includes three co-owners: Mario Blight, Markeyruiz97, and the chat's bot, PouetpuBot. Andrew is currently pursuing ownership of Pouetpu-games, as the domain registration is due to expire on December 29, 2014. As well, he is in the process of making Super Mario Flash 3. =Achievements= Achievements as of January 27, 2014 Pouetpu-games •5 best levels •1000 rates •100 Fans/Friends SMFE •3000 posts •Staff medal =Other media= Andrew14 has a YouTube account, named AmidAndreArascorid, and a Steam account named A14, with a Vince McMahon avatar. He also has a Runouw.com account by the name of A-Team, he has a Skype account, with the name that is the same as his Pouetpu-games name, and a Minecraft server named A14BVC.